A Bunch of Trouble
by BIbupp
Summary: A regular young adult named Ethan Bunch moves to Bridgeport/Downtown to experience; the parties, the fun and games of being a young adult. Until he gets bitten. His life turns upside down. What will Ethan do after dark? Note: Some Suggestive Themes.
1. Bridgeport's Apartment Life

**A Bunch of Trouble by BIbupp**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to The Sims™ but I do own some of the Original Characters but the rest that are in the story are owned and created by EA.

**Chapter 1: Bridgeport's Apartment Life**

Bridgeport is the bustling city; full of taxis, mischief, alleyways, bars and nightclubs. Bridgeport is the perfect place for sprawling young adults like me. This place has celebrities, the hottest tunes, high rises, fashion, vampires and fun.

Tonight is a late night, a usual in Bridgeport. The founder was Ebenezer Alto who founded Bridgeport at the turn of the century. Originally Bridgeport was a busy shipping town inhabited by sailors and smugglers. And look at it now.

I just love "The Brightmore" Club which is an underground Disco Club located near the city centre. The atmosphere is awesome; partying, drinks and love is all around. Even though I have only recently moved here, I just know that I love this place. Maybe it is the people or something else, it is just so different compared to other places like Sunset Valley, Riverview, Al Simhara, Champs Les Sims, Shang Simla, Twinbrook, Barnacle Bay, Hidden Springs, Appaloosa Plains, Lunar Lakes, Starlight Shores, Lucky Palms, Sunlit Tides, Moonlight Falls and Monte Vista.

My friend Devin Aston wants to make it big of the bigscreen but I just want to have fun before I'm too old and my other friend Wade Johnson, the poor Casanova of Bridgeport and I don't know what his dream is, it's too hard to tell.

"Hey Ethan," Wade called out.

"Welcome Wade."

"Ni-ce apartment you have, what do you think about the crowded living, man?" He asks.

"Well you know I've been here only a while and you know I like how everything is easier to reach, which is not like that at home."

Wade then quickly changes the subject to something he loves, "Oh yeah, the party at the Bridgeport Sport Zone was epic! The nightlife, woooo!" Wade said excitably.

Parties were all that Wade could talk about, especially when we weren't there with him, everyday he would brag about, how good that, those girls are hot, I didn't really care.

"Well I would have come but now I have no freetime." I tried to speak in defence of not going.

"Yeah, university is a struggle." Wade said, trying to agree with me, even though he never went to university.

"I don't go to university..." I told Wade.

"Hey, that bistro around the corner is open for business, wanna go?" I ask as I was feeling a bit peckish.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun and food, so let's go eat! Bon Voyage!"

"You mean Bon Appetite" I corrected Wade.

We went down the elevator to the lobby of my small apartment.

"That's what I meant yes. Man, the minute you walk outside it's nice and comfortable, why is there is no seasons in Bridgeport?"

"There is, but you haven't been here long enough to experience them and on that note, why there is not that many pets around and most celebrities have them." I replied jokingly.

"That's a stereotype saying that famous people have pets." Wade said in a serious tone.

"Yeah name one!"

"Flo-Flo Chique." I quickly responded.

"Damn, you got me. So you don't go to university, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I have a part-time job instead."

"Where?"

We walked around the block, 500 metres away from the restaurant/bistro.

"Um, at Wilki's Fabulous Books and Bath."

"Yeah that one." Wade responded all confused.

"How much per hour?"

"§50 Simoleons" I whispered to Wade.

"That's quite a lot." He said jealously.

"Being a Book Genre Sorter is fun and I make lot too."

"What are your days off?" He questioned again.

"Saturday and Sunday."

"Ah, the weekend to party." Wade acknowledged.

We arrived at the Steve's Complex Business and Restaurant.

"If you say so. This food is going to be good." I said with a growl from my stomach.

"Sir what would you like?" the waiter asked.

"A number one please," I replied.

"And you Sir?" The waiter asked Wade.

"Number five." Wade replied quickly.

"Anything else?" The waiter suggested.

"No thank you." I responded politely.

"We're fine thanks."

"So you want to call Devin?" I ask Wade.

"Yeah sure!"

. . .

"Hey Devin." I shout out.

"Hello Ethan."

"It's Wade."

"Oh yeah, hey." Devin said wondering who Wade was when he met him last night.

"So how's life Devin?" I asked.

"Nothing much, except Partying!" Replied Wade, rudely.

"So Devin, how is it going?" I asked again.

"Good, achieving my ambitions, I'm going to be on the big screen." He replied.

"Really, what are you doing?" I asked Devin.

"Uh, Background Extra." Devin replied embarassed.

"Well might see you for that split second." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Then Wade awkwardly asks, "Ethan, how are you parents?"

"Um, it feels like they are generations behind me but they are good, looking after Darlene and Arlo."

Then Wade bursts out again, "Wanna make it a late night?"

We all agreed, we needed some fun.

"So Ethan, Wade why don't we all go on a world adventure together as a holiday?"

"I think it would be an adventure of a lifetime," I replied.

"Well we need to bring along some 'pets' and some 'seasons'," Wade calls out.

"What do you mean by that?" Devin asks.

"Don't worry it's an inside joke with Ethan and I," Wade replies.

"Yeah it's just Wade being silly for once." I said to Devin, ending his curiousity.

"Yeah..." He said feeling embarrassed.

After the awkward moment, we finally arrived at my favourite club, The Brightmore.

We enter the massive high-rise building; we took the elevators down to level B1.

"What do you think of this place?" Devin asks.

"It's always a hot-spot." I replied happily.

The Disco Club was pumping as usual, full of Sims having a good time. "Where shall we start?" asks Wade. The only thing Wade could think about at a club was girls, girls, girls. He would always try but he could never ever score, maybe they were too smart for him. I never bothered to try; I didn't need a girlfriend just yet. I needed to secure my finances and buy a house, but they are always too expensive, especially the ones in 'the hills'. But Wade would never listen to my claims and I would never really listen to his.

It was time to party, I walked up to the dance and I showed off my best moves, I even joined in when the dancers were doing the Smustle! I was having a good time with my dancing was making me sweaty, having fun was hard work. I went to get a drink from the bar, a Spline Recticulator, it was cheap thanks to the Happy Hour sale. Wade then came over with this beautiful, red-haired woman with green eyes and dark but grayish complexion. I was still sipping my drink. When she came over I nearly choked on my drink as her hypnotic jade eyes stared down at me.

I had no idea what to say, first impressions are everything.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," I say to this this strange, mysterious young woman. I put the drink down, I was anxious to finish it but the look on Wade's face; he insisted that I talk to the girl.

"Hi Ethan, uh, My name is... Nina... Caliente." She said nervously.

Somehow that name sounded familiar but the reason just couldn't come to my mind. I swear I read something about her in the newspaper.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you." She said flirtatiously.

I was shocked, by the looks of her face, she was definitely attracted to me, I then wondered if I should make a move or not. I decided to, Bridgeport is a big city, how do I know if I'm ever going to run into her again?

"If you want me, you have to work hard for it." I flirted with Nina.

"Ooh, I wouldn't mind if I do!" She replied to the joke.

Wade faded into the background as I now concentrate on Nina; I have to thank him all for this. But as I try to say something, Nina whispers in my ear something 'special'.

"Woohoo?" She whispered to my ear.

I didn't know how to react, who would be asked a question like this? If I asked Wade, I exactly knew what his answer would be...

"Sure." I whispered back.

We decided to go to my apartment as it was closer; it was getting late and I was starting to feel a bit tired. I quickly walked Nina to my small, cosy apartment. As soon as we entered, Nina dressed down and things went out of proportion. After we were done having fun, she came up to kiss me but she accidentally bit me on the neck. I fainted almost instantaneously forgetting the moment that had just occurred.

I woke up the next morning, sleeping on my brass bed next to Nina, I felt the bite marks on my neck; it was an unusual blemish, at first I thought it was a mosquito bite but I don't really know, hopefully it will heal. I just felt so odd at that moment, Nina seemed to not notice; she was too busy smiling at what happened last night.

"I got work today. So I have to leave soon." I told her.

"Okay, sure, I'll go back home, I still feel drained after sleeping in a bed." She said agreeing.

After Nina left, I called Wade and told him what had just happened.

"Really? Man, that's awesome!" He said excited for me.

"I actually like this girl, she's strange and mysterious." I told Wade.

"Well that's good for you. How about we party tonight at The Grind?" Wade asked.

"I'm alright, got other plans."

"Like what?" Wade asked in his curious tone.

I sighed; I really didn't feel like telling Wade, "I've got a date with Nina."

"Wow, you really do like her, huh. Fine but were going out tomorrow night with Ethan at the bistro."

I agreed, "Yeah sure."

I took in what Wade said, I really did like her. Her jade, her dark pale complexion, her silky red hair... Suddenly I hear the horn of the Carpool to take me to work. Down the elevator and to the car, it was only a short distance to work; only a block away but my boss insisted I had the carpool.

Instead of sorting book genres, I got too excited about what was going to happen tonight, Nina is going to be impressed, what I have planned will be too good to be true, for her at least.


	2. Nina Caliente, isn't?

**Chapter 2: Nina Caliente, isn't?**

The date was already set in my mind. I couldn't wait until I could exit work. But that would only be at 7:00 p.m. After work at 3:00pm I called Nina; there were luckily no cancellations had been made so it was to go ahead.

I already knew where I was taking Nina out, with all the bars and clubs in the city, the choice isn't too hard. I would go to The Brightmore again but I felt we needed to go someplace more upper-class, The Banzai Lounge. It is fusion between Asian and modern European styles also it is an exclusive lounge, which only celebrities are allowed in but I know a few ways to get in...

You can either sneak in by distracting the bouncer or bribing them, usually §100 works but it can be risky and the bouncers could ban you. But I think it's worth the risk.

. . .

I met Nina at her yellow house, on the outskirts of Bridgeport behind the main city. I hailed a taxi down to the Banzai Lounge. Nina, still relatively new to the city like me, didn't know what or where the Banzai Lounge was. I only heard about it because a customer was chatting about it to me, raving how good it was, his name was Matthew Hamming, he's a five star celebrity; something that is amazingly rare in Bridgeport but what was more amazing is that he even spoke to me. Instead of asking for advice, he decided to have a friendly chat.

We quickly arrived at the Banzai Lounge, Nina and I were soon waiting if we'll able be to get in. The bouncer, Gordon Nunn, let us through, even though I thought it was only for 3 star celebrities, I guess I was wrong, Matthew Hamming was probably talking about the VIP section but it would be too much of a bother to try and sneak in now.

Through the glass behind the bar, I faintly saw the VIP room, it look stagnant and lifeless compared to the group of Sims in here, it made me wonder if the VIP section is really all that it is cracked up to be. The bold use of light, limey green and light blue blurred around everything started to burn my eyes a bit, Nina was feeling the effect too but to everyone else it was if like nothing was happening at all.

The Asian fusion style was not at all blatantly apparent, the green started to hurt my eyes, the blaring music, though at the normal club level, was too loud for my seemingly sensitive ears. I walked up to bar, Nina was sitting down staring through the glass at the mixologist/bartender, and his face was in a look of disgust until he thought about clouds. Wait, how could I even read his mind? I am nothing special, only an ordinary Sim, there was something definitely strange with this place. Or is it me? The bright green in Nina's eyes became more noticeable, even her dull greyish brown skin, something was not what it seemed. Even her skin glowed, I asked Nina, "Is there something wrong with me?"

She replied with a comment that made things much worse, "You do look a bit pale, are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" I fainted at hear of the answer. I wake up, in a pale blue small room, that's sparsely decorated even for my tastes. I assumed it was Nina's house and I was right, Nina suddenly out of nowhere came up to me, "So you're feeling a little better today, huh?" It was great to hear her soothing voice, it quickly calmed me down, "What happened last night?" I asked.

"It goes a little like this... After you fainted at the Banzai Lounge, I had to take you home, to my place, I can't remember where your place even is but I did know the address of mine, it's a small house behind the city, that-"

"Yeah, I don't need to know the details of your house." I interrupted.

"Sorry, okay, I took you home and carried you into my bed and I walked off and slept in the couch, I was too tired from carrying you. Only until you woke up, I walked into the room, knowing that you would feel dazed and in unknown place," Nina continued.

"Well, thanks, no one else would do that kind of thing for me." I thanked and complimented Nina.

There was nothing else I could say, I was starting realise that she actually cared for me and more than just a date, a girlfriend. What I had planned, when into turmoil but turned out to be something greater. I got up and cuddle Nina at the couch.

"Wanna watch television?" She asked.

"I'm fine, nothing's more important than you right now."

Nina then pecked me across the cheek; everything is fine now. Her warmth makes me think about nothing but her, she's may be different, mysterious, only as I get closer to Nina, there's more mystery to find about her. What happened yesterday has changed my ideas about her. "_Am I still okay? Normal?" _ I thought. I looked again at her deep jade eyes were a normal glow now, I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday, it only yesterday I felt funny, especially after I got up, maybe it was just the lack of sleep, that my father kept tormenting me about when I was younger as I was the role model in the family, Darlene, Arlo and Lisa look up to me they said. I have never done anything really wrong, except Lisa, she's so rebellious and even Arlo is growing similar traits, it could be genetic but I think it's all about influence.

As day ends, I wonder when will I ever go back and visit my family and how would they have changed without me? For better or worse? But I can count; they'll surely miss me as I miss them.


End file.
